Galadhrim
The Galadhrim (Tree-Folk or Tree-quendi) elves of Lothlóriën are a very old faction on the server. They are generally a peaceful faction unless provoked. What is a Galadhrim Elf? The elves of Lothlóriën are Silvan elves (Wood elves), although their leaders are often of "higher race", like the Noldor or the Sindar. They are the forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly resided in Lothlóriën or Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan elves hid themselves in their forests beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari (those elves who refused the summons of the Valar). While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand (these were the Laiaquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these later originated the Wood-elves, with some Laiaquendi entering Lórien and becoming part of the Galadhrim. It is also told that the some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who did not like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell at the hand of Sauron, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves of lothlóriën a very mixed race. Their mixed race and their rulers of higher race made the elves of Lothlóriën more wise than their cousins in Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves of Mirkwood are described as distrustful of Dwarves, but friendly to Men, while the elves of Lóriën are described as friendlier, more skilful and more wise. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descent more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descent often showed lavender or olive complexion. The Wood-elves lived inside the dense forest lands east of the Misty Mountains, most were Hunters and Gatherers but many have also had become planters and the gardens and vineyards of the Wood-elf realms were legendary. They were also skilled crafters, they were fabled weavers, fletchers as well as wood- and leather-workers '''for the Wood-elves were the only folk who knew the secret of oak-leather making. Government In the beginning of Lothlóriën it was ruled by an aristocracy, but later on a Lord & Lady would rule over the Golden Wood. One of the first Lords was Cookminers. Celleborn (FranklinSmart) succeeded him, who held complete authority over the faction. Our current ruler is the Lady of Lothlóriën, the beloved Orchidcube. Under the Lord or Lady of Lórien is the '''Steward. The Steward manages the faction's territories, does the paperwork, and rules the faction while the leader is offline, though they cannot declare war. By default, if the faction leader has chosen no heir, the Steward is next in line for the throne. Also under the Lord is the General, responsible for the maintaining of Lórien's armies and leading them into battle. The General also cannot declare war. The Recruiter, promotes the Golden Wood publicly and attempts to gain new recruits. The 'Justice' rank belongs to no-one currently, who presides over cases involving the breaking of Lothlorien's laws. The Master of Resources, gathers resources (or organises the gathering by others) and manages the supply of goods and coins. The current Elected Official is yet to be elected, who has no specific powers, but has one council vote. A new elected official is voted in by the citizens each month. History: In the past, when Cookminers was Lord, the aristocratic Houses of the Elvenkyn had been revived, although at the time there were only a few, the others have been waiting to be restored to their former glory. Houses of the Elvenkyn ('''Note: These are not actual houses. They were political affiliations, though I'm sure they actually do have homes.)' - '''Nothrim Annún' - The House of the Western Sun, it's Elf-lord was traditionally the faction leader, but even when the houses existed, the position was vacant. Nothrim Celebrî - The House of the Silver Laurel, it lost the Elf-lord Cookminers when he left due to being ousted as Lord of Lothlóriën and not wishing to serve Celleborn. It's main homes were once in the citadel of Cerin Amroth and the hamlet of Eryn Wethrin. Nothrim Celebrî was arguably the most well-known House, due to its aid of the Dwarves during a great battle in front of Erebor's gates, its aid to Men in battle before Helm's Deep and Whitefall, and its aid to its fellow Elves in war against the Hill of Sorcery. Nothrim Mellos - The House of the Golden Iris, its most recent Elf-lord was miner49er876, Lord of the Gladden Fields and champion of the Greater Anduin district, now an enemy to Lorien. Although Gladden Fields was once strongly affiliated with Galadhrim under cookminers's rule it has always been it's own faction. Nothrim Ithilidin - The House of the Moon-star, its most recent Elf-lord was Lithaeril, General and Commander of the Armies of the Lórien Imperium at the time. Nothrim Glóren '''- The House of the Golden Light, the most recent Elf-lord is a mystery, as is the House's whereabouts or members. Some say that the Stig(Top Gear) was the leader, but this is only conjecture... or is it?... No-one knows... Laws of Lóriën: '''Constitution of The Golden Wood This constitution of the forest of Lothlorien, shall henceforth be regarded as the supreme law of all inhabitants of The Golden Wood and the provinces in the imperium. The ruling body of the forest shall be its lord, who must operate within all laws set forth by this document. Enforcement of these laws is the duty of the acting general or designee of the general. Interpretation of this constitution is the duty of the Chief Justice of the Golden Wood or acting designee. For any new amendment or law to be created, the council must have a majority vote. To remove a law or amendment, the council must have also a majority vote. Amendments ''' # All Galadhrim are entitled to property. The government of Lothlóriën will not seize any property of an individual without due compensation. # All Galadhrim have the right to a trial by the justice when accused of a crime. If found guilty, the council may listen to an appeal. # No Galadhrim will be forced to fight in a war. If you wish, you may abstain from fighting in times of war. # All Galadhrim have the right to leave the faction at any time they wish, however readmission into the faction is not guaranteed. Citizens are guaranteed these rights. To become a citizen, make sure that the Master of Resources has you as a recorded individual. '''Powers of the government # (A) In a time of emergency, the general and/or master of resources may collect up to 800 coins from citizens. After the war, the government will pay back the individual with 5% compound interest per week. (B) Both the Lord and council have the authority to declare emergency. Grounds for an emergency may include, but are not limited to: war, disaster, or major server economic disasters. 2. (A) The master of resources has the right to designate tasks to individuals regarding resource gathering as well as determine the interest rates of the bank of Lothlóriën. (B) The master of resources is also able to determine tax rates (currently 0%) and change statutory fines to compensate for server wide inflation. 3. The Lord/Lady of Lothlóriën may, if necessary, suspend an official from their duties if they abuse their power or are found to be negligent. Laws Of The Golden Wood Felony: Punishable by exile -Do not kill an ally without provocation. -Never kill an elf. -Do not significantly deforest Lothlóriën -Do not leave half-trees. -Comply with court orders Misdemeanors: Punishable by fine -Plant a mallorn for each one you chop down. Maximum fine: 100 -If the master of resources requests a reasonable task of resource gathering, you must attempt to follow instruction. Maximum fine: 500 -Do not provoke war against Lothlóriën. Maximum Fine: 2,500,000 -Do not kill the mallorn ent. Maximum Fine: 1000 -Do not disrespect other elves. Maximum Fine: 500 All laws are to be interpreted by the justice of the golden wood. A felony may be punished by fine rather than exile, however a misdemeanor is not grounds for exile. An appeal may be made to the council if you are unhappy with the ruling of the justice. Players Active¹ Players: * Orchidcube - The Lady of Lothlóriën. Takes over the Lord's responsibilities when he is unavailable. & in charge of gathering resources or assigning tasks to others and managing current stocks of goods and coins. * Tojn * wogleslaw * General_Gandalf * TheFlamingGingy * wannes * Eledhrim * Mikdc123 * bomber01 * CmdrNorthpaw * DecG * emilevdc * remivdc * ZeroDOB Semi-active Players: * Lord_Reetveter * Akuiu * Yatropy * stormcotton * 50CalKalli * Folduin * Naga_Yokusaki * Nitram973 * MemeyMcDankster * MrBung * Ch1LL0uT * scorpion7x * Agonaj * Alice_Holmes_11 * Gottes1stSenpai Inactive Players: * Gingilipho (school) * 1141183825 * Defauro * Lord_Endrus * Prone_Pixel * Superkebabie * Lithaeril * Salociner * Jacobiner Former Members: Players: * The_Other' '- Former master of minerals, was assisting the building of Caras Galadhon's wall. Never left the Galadhrim, but was banned from the server for 'bypassing banner protection'. * Silver_elf42 - Former Recruiter of Lothlóriën. RainbowJJ - Former Elected Official. * Zeplino - Former Justice of Lothlóriën. * Galadriel (previously known as TomBombadil66017)' '- The second Elvenlord (King) of Lothlóriën and very active Elf, he passed on the mantle of the Elvenlord to his former Steward, Cookminers. * FutureAssasin57 - This elf had lordship over everything south of the river as well as a base at Cerin Amroth. * TheOneGoran - One of the page moderators and a server admin, TheOneGoran has been dedicated to building a massive treetop city. * LIGHTEMUPCOLBY- New member (Pending acceptance by Celleborn or another senior Galadhrim) * legolas_the_elf - Exiled from Lothlóriën for killing Recneps Peredhel. * bald_beagle' '- Quit soon after joining to join summersharry's''' Wood-men. * jacobiner * xXHarryOPXx - Former General of Lothlóriën's Armies. * ''big_fat_bunny'' '- The owner of Bunny's Tavern and a serious alcoholic. * ''ICE_KOLD * summersharry * Beaver_Gamer * GoldenRobot * manman_pl * Glaad1234 Lords: * Celleborn (FranklinSmart) - The Lord of Lothlóriën before Lady Orchidcube. Ruler and overseer of all in the Golden Wood. Formerly an elf of Rivendell who migrated to Lothlóriën out of his love for the flets and Mallorn trees of that forest. It was then that he was initially chosen as the Lord of Lothlóriën. Celleborn was mostly responsible for the building of the original Caras Galadhon. After leaving, he returned to the role, ousting Cookminers, as both the First and Fourth Lord. * Cookminers' '- The former Lord of Lothlóriën and the third to sit upon the Silverwood Throne, this Elf revolutionized the military of Lórien and was the Elf who killed one of Morgoth's most powerful servants, the Balrog known as Durin's Bane. He is no longer under the dominion of the Silverwood Throne. He is currently an Elf free of faction or cause, dwelling alone in Lórien. ¹''Activity is based on a players time on both Discord and TOS'' Builds Caras Galadhon - Now 50% build, Caras Galadhon is an amazing place to be. It will evolve into a massive treetop citadel as envisioned by Cookminers, Sinzpet, Celleborn, Gingilipho and Orchidcube. It is still a long way from completion, though the work is going swiftly. The city is now being re-vamped, with the High Elves and the Galadhrim working together to create a new city which will be the wonder of the world. Cerin Amroth '- An old recruitment camp, full of history of war and conquest by both good and evil. It's old build has been retained for history sake. '''Melenen '- Sindarin for The Sky City, Melenen is found at the House of Nimprodel fast travel point. 'Caras Goran '- A build made by TheOneGoran, a secret city shrouded in mystery. it is under stewardship by the people of Lothlorien. '''Retreat in Lórien - By a hidden grove near a small river in southwest Lothlórien resides ThrewineD's summer home. It rests upon open water, protected by a banner of Lórien. Dair Feredir '-' 'Home of Orome_Vala and a village in the trees/cave/lake for new members of Lothlorien to build and commune. Located south west of CA, Dair Feredir features the high tree houses of Orome, as well as several work in progress builds: The lake Hall, The Caves of Feredir, and eventually walls surrounding the entire settlement. Retired Builds '''Bunny's Tavern '- Located just outside of the walls of Caras Galadhon, stocks every drink in the game (except for orc draught, but what kind of elf wants to drink that). A perfect place for travellers to rest after a long journey. Also, hobbit ovens are free to use. Server History The Galadhrim Elves have had a hard life. They are a faction on the smaller side, and as such have never been too interfering in the affairs of others. Under the aristocracy, Elves were almost unheard of in lands outside of their own. Under the new Elvenlord and the revival of the Houses, it is not uncommon to see a Elf or two outside of their forest borders. Not much is known about the first Elvenkyn players, other than that they worked hard and were very persistent In building up what would become a mighty Imperium. As the Imperium has grown, encompassing Greater Anduin, the Old Forest, the woods of the Shire, Chetwood and a small piece of the Woodland Realm, more players have chosen to become one of the still-reclusive Galadhrim. Since the last reset, Elves like Celleborn, TomBombadil66017, and more recently Cookminers have worked hard to promote Lórien's place in international affairs and her place on the good-versus-evil front. Once-feared places like Dol Guldur and Gundabad have been driven back, and Anduin, Eriador, Mirkwood, and the Lone-lands are safer now than ever before in recent memory. With the advent of the Mallorn Council, a council with representatives from Lórien, the Herenyar (Falmari or Teleri), and the Kingdom of Ered Luin, Lórien's place on the international stage has been firmly cemented in place, and can only grow from here. Becoming one of the Galadhrim '''Recruitment process If you want to join the elves of the Golden Wood, start by earning 100 alignment with Lothlóriën by killing spawn of Gundabad or Dol Guldur in the influence sphere of Lothlorien ( see in game) or by doing quests with the elves of Lothlóriën. Then talk to either the leader of the faction or the Steward (if the leader isn't on.) Alternatively, one of the other ranked people can talk to the leader to get you in. Lothlóriën has three mod-titles which appear in front of your name in-chat. These titles identify you as a Galadhrim Elf. The following lists the way the titles are equipped and what parts of the faction use them. Title equipping: Press the key bind to enter the Middle-earth menu ("L" is the default), click on over to Titles and select one of the following four (Only two if you have not yet been inducted into the ranks of the Galadhrim). [''Marksman'']: The beginner's title, for those who have not yet reached +100 alignment with Lothlóriën but wish to join. Please use a yellow- to -gold colour for this title. [''Lothlóriën'']: For those prospective recruits that wish to join the Galadhrim and have gotten the +100 alignment, but have not yet been given permission to join. Please use a yellow- to -gold colour for this title. [''Galadhrim'']: Most every Galadhrim wears this title, and they are proud of it. Only members of the faction are allowed to use it. Please use a yellow- to -gold colour for this title. Those players who are Elves of Lórien, yet separate from the faction, typically use light grey titles. [''Caras'' ''Galadhon'']: This title is gifted to those Galadhrim Elves who live to protect the lofty tree-city of the Elves, the Sindar Archers. If one wears this title, they are the best soldiers the Golden Wood has to offer, being masters of the bow and blade. Please use a yellow- to -gold colour for this title. Positions: These positions are gifted by the faction's ruler, or the Steward. If you serve in the standing forces of a House, the Lord/Lady cannot grant you the rank of Sindar Archer. Only the faction leader has that privelege. They are a honour to hold and should be treated with respect, no matter whether you live safely or in constant danger. Galadhrim: The wanderers of the Golden Woods, these Elven players desire nothing more than to build and prosper with nothing to fear. Lothlóriën Warden: These players have chosen to be the defense of their homeland. They occupy the edges of Lothlóriën, armed with Galadhrim Cloaks and the bows of Lórien. They are not afraid to fight against the corruption that is enveloping the world around the Golden Wood. Galadhrim Soldier: The infantry of Lothlóriën, these Elven players are well-armed with spears and swords, making them formidable at range and melee. Galadhrim Archer: The missile troops of the Golden Wood, these players are armed with Galadhrim Bows and daggers, and they are never afraid to use them. Forest Warden: Similar to the wardens on the Golden Wood's edge, but instead they defend the interior of Lórien from attacks by enemies that have managed to get past the Lothlóriën Wardens and other, more sinister evils. Sindar Archer: The best Elven archers known to Middle-earth, with the armour, bows, and swords to match their claims. These players protect Caras Galadhon, and they are not afraid to use their heavily enchanted longbows to prove it. Category:Good Category:Faction Category:Elves